Green Houses with Pink Doors
by xChloex
Summary: Draco tells Harry about something he's always wanted, Harry gets him a minature version...fluffy HD, slash! oneshot


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Proof: Harry kissed Ginny, NOT Draco.**

**Green Houses with Pink Doors**

The fire was roaring in the Head Boy's dormitory in Hogwarts, lighting up the dark room, and warming the occupants as a storm brew outside. Harry and Draco sat working on that day's homework, well actually, Draco was working, and Harry sat staring at him.

Feeling the other boy's gaze, Draco looked up, "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes, "You're lying."

The brunette sighed, "What are we? I mean we've been seeing each other, kind of, for about three months but we haven't told our friends, what is this we're doing?"

"Do you have to put a label to it?"

"No, put tell me something real."

Draco looked at the other boy confused, "Like what? You know pretty much everything about me and my past."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, but loads of people know about your past."

"You know what my favourite colour is."

The Gryffindor sighed, "Everyone knows what your favourite colour is."

"But you know why, and it's not because I'm a Slytherin either. You also know my favourite book, song, subject, stuff like that."

"I know I do, but you're not getting it, other people know that stuff, like your friends, tell me something nobody knows, something you've never told anyone in your life."

Draco put his textbook down and faced Harry, deep in thought, "Okay. When I was younger, we visited my mother's family in Devon, when we went into the town the houses were painted in different colours, like blue, pink and yellow. I always wanted to live in one of the houses, but I wanted it to be bright green with a bright pink door and window edges."

Harry smirked, "What was the hint that you were gay?"

The blonde glared at him, "See, I tell you and you make fun. I never told anyone that before."

"I'm not making fun, sorry. It's cute."

Harry placed a quick kiss on Draco's lips and left the Slytherin to his homework as a plan formed in his mind.

o

A week later, Harry entered the head boy's dormitory, to find Draco cuddled up in the armchair, reading a book. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had quidditch practice."

"I do later; I have a surprise for you first."

Draco put his book down and looked at Harry expectantly, "Where is it?"

"It's back in my dormitory," he held out his hand, "follow me."

Draco stood up and took Harry's hand, "Won't people see us?"

"No, most are at dinner."

"Is it that time already?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, you kind of forget time when you get absorbed in your books."

They had a quiet walk to the fat lady portrait, enjoying being able to hold hands as they walked through Hogwarts. Arriving at the portrait, Harry told her the password and they made their way through the common room and up the stairs to the 7th years boys dormitory.

Harry shut the door behind them as Draco's eyes surveyed the room, "Where is it?"

"Oh, I covered it with my invisibility cloak." He walked into the centre of the room, "Close your eyes."

Draco shut his eyes, Harry whipped of the cloak. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

Harry smiled, "Open them."

As Draco opened them, he saw in the middle of the floor, there was a bright green dolls house, with a pink door and window edges. He gasped.

"Do you like it?"

Tears were forming in the blonde's eyes, he couldn't speak.

"I couldn't quite get the proper thing, so this will have to do."

"It's perfect."

Draco turned to face Harry, "I can't believe you did this for me."

He shrugged, "You're worth it."

Draco kissed him passionately, "How long until your room mates will be back?"

"About half an hour."

Draco smirked, "I think we can do quite a bit in that time." He leant down to kiss Harry again, but he pulled away.

"I have something else to show you."

He started to rummage through his trunk until he pulled out two plastic dolls, one with blonde hair, and the other with brown.

Draco laughed, "Harry and Draco dolls?"

"I couldn't resist."

Draco pulled Harry towards him, kissing him as he did so. Pulling away, he looked at the dolls and scowled, "Harry, why is mine a Barbie?"

* * *

**Please review, it means a lot!**


End file.
